Ordinary Day
by HPincognito247
Summary: Just a Troyella one-shot based off the song 'Ordinary Day' by Vanessa Carlton. R&R. :


**Hey guys, I was bored and surfing through my playlist and this song popped on and then this idea popped into my head, I hope you like it, it's AU, but I think it's sweet, but I also tend to be a bit of a hopeless romantic, so...whatever, love it...hate it...review it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

_Just a day,  
__Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by._

Gabriella Montez was running late for everything. Her computer bag slung over her shoulder, purse hanging from her arm, coffee in one hand, she was simultaneously trying to make it to her office on time and reach one of her clients on her cell phone. Glancing down at her watch she heard, "Watch out!" yelled and she looked up to see a bicycle riding straight towards her. Panicked, she didn't know what to do until she felt a hand grab her arm and tug her out of the way. The bicycle whizzed past her and Gabriella felt her foot slip off the curb and mentally prepared herself to hit the ground until she felt two arms wrap around her.

Opening her eyes that were squeezed shut she came face to face with the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. He was smiling down at her, "Hey, are you alright?" Gabriella felt herself straightened up. This man in front of her, looked to be about twenty five or six, about her age, and he was drop dead gorgeous. He was smiling a lopsided grin at her, his previously mentioned magnificent blue eyes brightly shining at her, and his slightly long chestnut hair falling into his face, "Not everyday you almost get run over by a crazy cyclist and almost fall into a busy LA street."

Gabriella blinked, snapping out of her daze, "Um, yeah, thank you, so much." Gabriella stuck out her hand, "Gabriella Montez."

He smiled at her and took her hand, "Troy Bolton."

_  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
_

Gabriella took a sip of the coffee sitting in front of her as Troy listened to her talk about her life. "A lawyer?" Troy questioned, "Ambitious."

Gabriella shrugged, "It was kind of a dream of my mother, not that I don't enjoy it, I love helping people, but I more enjoyed science in school, biology, I imagine I would have loved to be a doctor."

Troy nodded, "Yes, parental pressure, I know way too much about that." Gabriella looked at him inquisitively as he continued, "I play basketball, and my dad was very driven when I was younger, and sometimes I wonder if I missed out on a normal high school experience."

Gabriella nodded, "I moved around until I was seventeen, I _know_ I missed out on a normal high school experience." Gabriella shrugged, "For the best, I suppose, I was a nerd."

Troy pointed to himself, "Jock." Gabriella smiled, "Oh well, I'm sure you're mom is proud of you now."

Gabriella gave him a sad smile, "My mom passed away a couple of years ago."

Troy looked down, playing with his coffee, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Gabriella took another sip of her coffee and Troy looked at her and she could almost see an idea forming in his mind.

"Do you like to read?" Troy asked curiously.

Gabriella could feel her face light up, "I love to read."

Troy smiled, "Come on, I have somewhere I want to show you."

Gabriella watched him stand up and she glanced at her watch, she should get to work. "I don't know, I have work…"

"Any people that need suing right now?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled, "There are always people that need suing."

Troy held out his hand, "Come on, I promise you won't regret it."

Gabriella looked up at him, she didn't know him, yet she trusted him, she couldn't explain it, she just did. Gabriella wasn't really a taking chances kind of girl, yet something in her gut was telling her to take a chance with him. Gabriella took his hand, "Okay."

_  
He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
_

Truth be told Gabriella didn't have much experience with men and relationships. She had never been popular, guys hadn't flocked after her, it wasn't that she wasn't attractive, she was quite beautiful, she had just been so driven in her life, and guys had fallen by the wayside.

Until Troy.

Sure, she barely knew him at first, but they talked for hours and truly got to know one another. Troy had taken her to a used bookstore that had ceiling to floor books and Gabriella had instantly fallen in love with the place. Gabriella learned Troy played basketball for a living, on the LA Lakers, and Gabriella had been slightly embarrassed when she realized she hadn't recognized him. Troy, however, told her he liked that she hadn't recognized him, helped him see through the phony people.

That had been months ago, and every day that passed Gabriella felt herself fall deeper and deeper for Troy. He did things with her that she had never done before in her life. He broke her out of her shell, and although she was hesitant about it, he would simply grab her hand and squeeze it reassuringly, and instantly she felt calm.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked as they walked hand in hand through the park late at night.

"A playground." Troy told her with a smirk.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows, "A playground?" Gabriella bit her lip to stop her laugh, "Troy, you're twenty five."

Gabriella felt herself dragged between two bushes as they came upon a park that was right on the edge of a beach. "Yes, but you forget I'm sixteen at heart."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Still too old for a playground."

Troy stopped and turned to face her, lacing both of his hands through hers, "Which is why we're doing it at night, that way the pesky adults hell bent on ruining our fun won't be present." Troy sent her a look, "You aren't one of those pesky adults _are you_?"

Gabriella tilted her head, "I think the fact that I'm dating you is enough to prove that I am not an adult."

Troy pointed at her, "I'm choosing to take that as a compliment." Troy turned from her and began dragging her over to the swings, "Come on, let's have fun." Troy settled into one of the swings and Gabriella sat in the one next to him, "I bet you can't beat me." Troy pushed off of the ground and began pumping.

Gabriella smiled and raised an eyebrow as she kicked off the ground, "I'll take that bet."

_  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal._

"Okay, on the count of three," Troy said as he continued to swing through the air.

"Prepare to lose Bolton!"

Troy smiled, glad she was having fun, "One…two…"

"THREE!" Gabriella shouted as the both flew from the seats of their swings. Gabriella let out a squeal as she landed in the sand on her back, Troy landing next to her a moment later, both laughing.

Troy instantly turned towards her, still laughing, "Are you okay?"

Gabriella nodded, "That was so much fun."

"I told you," Troy said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "see how much fun it is to be a kid?"

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't know, I think sometimes it pays to be an adult." Gabriella leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and wasting no time at parting her lips to allow Troy's tongue access to her mouth.

"Is that so?" Troy mumbled against her lips. Gabriella squealed as she felt Troy roll on top of her, pinning her to the sand, and she continued to kiss him, tightening her arms around his neck. She felt Troy smile into the kisses and she released a moan as she felt his kisses slide to the side of her neck. "Mmm…Gabriella…"

Gabriella closed her eyes and leaned her head back, allowing him better access, as she felt the tingly sensation that only Troy could evoke in her. "Oh Troy…"

He paused on her jaw and she felt him place a tender kiss on the edge of it, "Gabriella," he whispered, "I love you."

Troy pulled back slightly and Gabriella looked up at him, not quite believing what he had just said, but she knew she had, and she knew that he had meant them.

And she knew she felt them too.

Gabriella smiled, "I love you too."

Troy shut his eyes, a smile on his face, obviously thankful she felt the same way, "You have no idea how much I wished you would say that back." Troy opened his eyes and gazed down at her, "Oh God, I love you."

Gabriella was beaming and simply reached up and pulled him back down for another kiss.

_  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine._

Gabriella giggled softly as the two stumbled up the stairs for Troy's apartment, her giggles silenced by Troy's lips claiming hers as his hands wrapped around her waist. His hands slid down and she felt him hoist her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. Not breaking the kiss he had her locked in the two shuffled over towards his door and he pushed her up against it as he fumbled with the key until he managed to unlock it and make his way inside.

Once inside Gabriella peeled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor, her shirt soon joining his as the two eagerly made out, Gabriella's hands roaming his chiseled chest while his roamed hers. Somehow they made it to the bedroom and Troy fell on top of Gabriella as his hands undid her bra and tossed it to the floor.

"I love you." Troy mumbled as his lips worked their way down her neck and chest.

Gabriella threw her head back, arching into his touch, "I love you too."

_  
And I know he's no stranger,_

Gabriella woke up and instantly felt Troy's arms wrapped around her waist and she smiled to herself. Shifting over, she turned her body to face his still slumbering one and couldn't help but notice the smile on his face. Bringing her arm across his chest and hugging him tightly, his arm instinctively pulled her closer and rested on her lower back and Gabriella shut her eyes knowing exactly what heaven felt like.

_For I feel I've held him for all of time. _

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream. 

_As I wake in bed_

Gabriella opened her eyes and felt the sunlight beating down on her skin from the windows of her apartment. Gabriella blinked, where was Troy? Gabriella turned her head to see the empty place in bed next to her and ran her hand over it, as if the pillow would answer her question.

_  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real._

_But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
_

Gabriella heard a knock on the doorframe of her door and she looked up to see Troy standing there with two cups of coffee in his hands and a smile on his face, "Coffee?"

_  
And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand. _

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by. 

Gabriella had the paper in front of her, reading it diligently as she sipped on her coffee waiting for Troy to arrive. She saw the seat fill across from her and she set down the paper, "Just another divorce." Gabriella shook her head and smiled at Troy across from her, "How was practice?"

_  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy._

Troy smiled, "Great," Gabriella laughed at how enthusiastic he sounded as he leaned across the table and gave her a sweet kiss, "it was fantastic."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

Troy shrugged, "I just got done playing something I love, now I'm with someone I love, it's just a generally great day."

Gabriella nodded, "I'll agree with you there, I have a good feeling about today."

"That's amazing, so do I." Troy told her. "Why do you have a good feeling?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know, I just woke up this morning and I was like Gabriella, today is going to be a good day."

Troy nodded, "Well mine is because of you."

Gabriella smiled, "Aren't you sweet."

Troy nodded, "Yeah, you see this morning I got a call saying that this present I got for you was done, and that just made this an excellent day."

Gabriella sent him a confused look, "Present for what?" It wasn't their anniversary, or her birthday, heck it wasn't even his birthday, what was this about?

"For being an amazing woman," Troy told her, "for putting yourself in the death path of a bicycle so I was forced to save you and meet you. For putting up with me for this past year, for being an amazing girlfriend," Troy pulled something out of his pocket and Gabriella's eyes widened at the ring resting between his thumb and forefinger. "and here's to hoping you'll want to be my wife."

The white gold, diamond encrusted band held a medium cut diamond on it and the way it caught the light was absolutely amazing. "Oh my God." Gabriella said.

Troy looked nervous, "I've ruined everything, haven't I?"

"Heck no!" Gabriella exclaimed, "Yes, absolutely, I'll marry you."

Troy didn't seem to believe her, "Really?"

Gabriella nodded vigorously, "Yes." Troy shot up and so did Gabriella and she latched onto him, her arms wrapping around his neck, his arms around her torso, and their lips attached. Gabriella pulled back and held out her left hand, "Do the honors." Troy was beaming as he slid the ring on her left hand.

"You've made me the happiest man alive," Troy told her, "I want you to know that."

Gabriella smiled and pulled him in for a tight hug, "I've been the happiest woman since you saved my life thirteen months ago." Gabriella retracted slightly and pressed her lips to his, "And I love you."

_  
But he was looking to the sky._


End file.
